The war ofderpsome? :
by Taxidermied
Summary: it was Germany's idea... :P a huge snowball fight...and America being a wimp? i don't know... it was kinda random...i lost motivation halfway through... i only own Stella, Kaylyn, Mika, Adrian, Ryan, Aiko, Axle, Dominic, and Tasmania! the rest are other characters made by different people!..and half of them aren't in here :P Teehee! NigaHiga :P


England ducked before the snowball could hit his head. Without his teammate helping him, he'd be the only one out in the brisk, cold air which the playing field was surrounded in.

"That wasn't fair!" America yelled at Tasmania as she threw a snowball at his face.  
It was mid- day, and the group "pasta" (Germany and Italy) hadn't been active in the game for a while.

"Well, Princess, it was fair in my book, so you're gonna have tah suck it up!" Tasmania yelled back, while throwing another snowball at America, and putting a smirk on England's face.

You see, this was a sort of war that the council of Hetalia agreed upon to settle some arguments, and let out some rage. But if you are wondering, these were the rules for their so-called war. And since I'm not sure how to explain it to you, we shall take a trip to the past and this'll all make sense.

"Alright, listen up everybody!" Germany yelled across the conference room. This was a special meeting in which all the people representing the countries of the world would sit down, and debate their problems.

"My friend Italy and I have decided that in order to let off some steam and anger in you all, that we should have a so-called snowball war."

And that is all you need to know for why the little group has decided to do this. Anyways, let's skip through all this boring debating to get to the rules!

"Alright, listen up everybody! The only way this will work out is if we team up. So, we all need to get into pairs. Now, each team will need a name and will have 30 minutes to build their defense and attack. This means both strategies and equipment." Germany said, with all the eyes intensely following and all ears sucking up every word he said.

"Now, the rules are as follows, there is to be no body contact with an enemy at all times, no putting hard or un- sanitary objects into the attacks, and please try not to kill anyone. Alright?" Germany waited for a moment to see that anyone understood before he said

"Please find your partner and begin building your strategy."

Tasmania was talking with France when England walked up.

"Hey Tasmania? I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner…" England asked

"Sure! I'd love tah!" Tasmania replied gleefully with France sulking behind her, who apparently was going to ask England.

"Hey, what's wrong with France?" asked China, pointing at the strange looking man in the corner.

"I don't know, but hey, China, do you have a partner yet? Asked England

"No." replied China flatly.

"Well, I don't think that France has a partner yet." Said Tasmania right before Germany yelled out

"Last 2 minutes People! Get your partner and move on!"

"Well, better go now! Good luck, boys!" said Tasmania as England dragged her to the playing field, with her still waving back.

Well, now you're all caught up. Now back to the part where America gets hit in the face!

"Stop being so wimpy, America!" yelled China while also throwing a snowball at him.

"Russia! Why aren't you helping me beat these losers?" America asked Russia as he dodged another snowball and sat down behind his "wall of protection" *dun-dun-dun! *

"Well, you were doing so good, I didn't want to disturb you in the slightest way." Said Russia smiling innocently right before Tasmania Ker-Plunked a giant piece of ice on the wall, which made it fall down.

"Gotcha!" yelled England as he hit Russia and America

"Russia and America are out!" yelled Germany from up on top of a hill where him and Italy's ice castle sat with the word "Pasta" engraved above the doorway.

LATER…

As England and Tasmania were sitting in their ice-igloo, with china screaming like crazy from outside.

…ran out of inspiration, sorry…

We need some inspiration right here!...in the boob :P im weird...

please leave reviews! thanks for reading! :D i'll try to get the next part soon!


End file.
